Café au Magic
by mo person
Summary: Loki and Harry had lived their lives alone for years. But when a handsome super-soldier stumbles into their cafe, they find happiness. OMEGAVERSE MPREG Steve/Harry Nick/Loki


Loki groaned in pain. His chest heaved with exertion. His gravid belly trembled as his thighs quivered. Blood pooled around his body, crimson red against dark rough stone. He knew that his child would be born very soon, but he was alone. He had always been with someone in birth and the thought of bringing this child into the world alone terrified the God of Lies.

Loki bore down when his body told him to. He panted with exhaustion. His tears painted his pale face with agony.

Finally, as Loki felt between his legs, the head of the child breached the his opening. Loki took one last deep breath and pushed. The child slid out into his hand, bloody and tiny. Loki ignored his own pain and reached to cradle his child - a boy - against his chest. The child did not cry.

Loki became frantic. He checked if the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, he checked if his tiny heart was beating. Loki pushed his finger into his mouth, coaxing fluids to spill out. Loki used his own mouth to suck the fluid from his child's chest. Then, after the child had coughed, he began to wail. Loud, strong shrieks filled the cave. Loki relaxed against the hard, jagged stone.

"Harrimund. Your name is Harrimund." Loki whispered.

Loki took care of his child on midgard in secret for the entirety of Harry's life. Odin was not told of Loki's treasure because Loki did not know if Odin would take Harry away from him as he had done with Loki's other children.

Harry had grown to be a beautiful Omega, like his mother Loki. His hair curled around his head messily and his eyes sparkled green. He enjoyed his academics and his arts. But he did not enjoy the physical education programs he was forced to endure. Mixed classes of Alpha and Omega was a bloodbath for any Omega. Alphas dominated the field, jeered at the Omegas and took any chance they could to push them down. Harry hated the Alphas from his youth.

Harry had gone to college to be a chef. Loki had been so proud watching his child, the only omega in the program, walk across the graduation stage and accept his diploma. Loki cheered the loudest as the graduates tossed their hats into the air.

Loki and Harry then invested in a cafe. It was rundown and grubby, but it was located in the middle of central New York. The buildings gave it a place to nestle. Harry had named it 'a little sip of magic', a testament to his mother's skill with the magics. Harry himself could also wield this power, but not to the same extent.

A little sip of magic was renovated and began advertising quickly, targeting the universities and corporal institutions surrounding the little cafe. Soon, regular customers were established and couches were installed inside to give the students a place to relax. The store beside the cafe closed down due to low sales, so Loki and Harry bought the space. They expanded the cafe and installed hubs for all of the students who relaxed in their cafe.

Loki made coffee and tea and soups, while Harry baked the pastries and made sandwiches.

Our story begins on a rainy afternoon, long after the noontime rush. Harry was manning the cash register while Loki re-stocked the coffee grinder.

A tall man entered the cafe. He was broad shouldered and muscled. The man's blond hair sat atop a very handsome face.

"Hello, what can get you today?" Harry asked politely. He was certain that his cheeks were redder than his valentine cookies in the display case.

"Um, do you think you could tell me what you have here? I'm a bit lost. I would explain, but you wouldn't understand. What is this thing, anyways." The man gestured above Harry's head. The bright display of prices and food glared down at the two.

"The display? It's just a sign..." Harry explained. "Would you like a regular coffee, sir?"

"Oh, yes please. Do you have muffins?" The man seemed overwhelmed. Harry couldn't understand why the man seemed so on edge.

"That'll be $1.85, would you like the muffin to be chocolate chip, blueberry or all-bran?" Harry punched in the bill, working quickly and efficiently.

"What? Isn't a muffin a muffin any more? Why is everything so complicated?" The man looked hysterical.

"Woah, hey there, are you alright? Calm down!" Harry's green eyes widened at the man's icy blue. He clutched a leather jacket in his strong hand and wore brown trousers. He looked like a man out of time. Harry had seen his face before, he was sure. But Harry couldn't place the name. "Do I know you?"

"No. Why does everyone keep asking me that!?" The man was just this side of a breakdown and Harry was at a bit of a loss. "I don't understand anything here... Now... What year is this, again?"

"Should I call the police?" Harry asked softly. "They might be able to help you..."

"No, no. It's okay... I just need to settle down, that's all, see? Just take a deep breath, Rogers, breath." The man made a show of taking a deep, calming breath.

"Rogers? Steve Rogers? Captain America?!" Harry's eyes widened comically. "You fell! You were frozen! How are you even- Woah! In my cafe!"

"Woah there, darlin'!" Steve cupped his hand over Harry's mouth. He looked around himself suspiciously. "I can't have people knowing who am I yet. The government'll have my neck!"

"You're really Captain America?" Harry asked, still bewildered.

Steve only nodded.

"Then the coffee is on the house, please have a seat! I'll get you the chocolate chip muffin right away!" Harry hurried to the back, seeking out his mother. "Mum! You'll never guess it! Captain America is out there! In the flesh! Can you believe it?"

"What are you going on about now, Harry?" Loki groused.

"Look!"

Loki peeked out the door, zeroing in on none other than Steven Rogers, Captain America. Loki gasped and closed the door. "He survived."

"Mum?"

"Never mind that. Just get back to work. You have magic training tonight. I will not begin late because you slacked off on the job." Loki said. His voice was strict, but his hands were soft against Harry's back, pushing him out the door.

Harry spent the remainder of the day staring at Steve. The man was shaken. Harry hated to see him so obviously distressed, but there wasn't much he could do.

Days passed and Steve came in every day after noon for a coffee and a muffin with the same look on his face.

Weeks passed, soon months had flown by and Steve arrived at the cafe without fail. With exact change and the same lost look in his eyes.

Harry quickly became infatuated. Steve became his fantasy even quicker. In his dreams, Steve would be his mate, and they would have a multitude of children. But when he came to the cafe, he would be just Steve. Harry entertained the thought only because the man was still unbonded.

"What's your name?" Steve had asked one summer afternoon. He was sweating through his thin linen button down shirt. The air conditioning in the cafe was broken again and Loki was trying to magic it fixed.

"Harry." Harry responded. His face was perpetually red around Steve. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're something else." Steve murmured softly. He took his muffin and coffee and sat at his table, by the window near the door. Harry stood stock still for a while, not trusting his voice or his ears.

That night, Harry had a wild fantasy that left him extra flushed in the morning.

Then on a warm afternoon late summer, Steve walked into the cafe with a bouquet of roses. He was awkwardly shuffling his feet in the short line. Harry tried to hurry up with the last customers, eager to know why Steve had roses.

"They're for you." Steve murmured. "I had a chance to have a mate before I froze. But I'm thankful that I'm here now with you instead. I've fallen in love with you, it seems. I can't get you out of my head."

"What?" Harry asked softly.

"I think I love you. And I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner one night." Steve's face was red. His voice was timid and soft. "I brought you some roses. Tony said that omegas liked roses. He's an omega too, so maybe he's right, you know? He's bonded to Bruce. Banner. Not Bruce Wayne. I'm babbling. You know what, never mind, I'm pathetic. What Alpha has trouble speaking to omegas?"

"I would love to have dinner with you." Harry smiled softly. "But you'll have to inform my mother. He's... Protective."

"Well I'm sure it would be nice to meet him. How does tomorrow night at 8:00 sound? I'll take you both out to dinner." Steve asked bashfully. "To this nice Italian restaurant Tony showed me. They have really good pasta. It's not mushy like Jino's but it's not tough like Little Italy. You should stop me when I start to babble like that..."

"I think it's very sweet, the way you babble." Harry giggled. "And I'll tell my mum about tomorrow."

"Good, good." Steve nodded awkwardly. "So... Do you guys sell anything interesting? Clint's been trying to get me to try new foods. He cooks. For his mate, Phil. They have a little son..."

"We have lemon meringue pie. It's nice and cold, for the heat." Harry explained, cradling the roses on the crook of his arm.

"Great! I'll have a slice. Make it two. I have a really fast metabolism." Steve smiled. "And any new drinks? Nothing hot though."

"We do have real fruit smoothies. And iced tea." Harry's hand paused over the cash register.

"I'll have a smoothie. Strawberry and banana?" Steve asked.

Harry nodded his head, his inky curls bouncing around his head.

Steve stayed a little longer than usual in his spot, by the window near the door. He made sure to eat his pie very slowly, to savor the sweet, tart flavor of the Yellow lemon filling and the sweet fluffy smoothness of the whipped cream. He sipped his smoothie very slowly also, relishing in the taste of real strawberries and bananas.

The next day, Steve tried Harry's pineapple upside down cake. He nearly moaned at the succulent flavor. The pineapple slices spread sweet exotic tastes in his mouth while the spongy cake added body to the dish. The freshly squeezed lemonade he tried had him wishing his cup was larger.

Then at 7:50, in Loki and Harry's shared apartment, an argument raged.

"He's not good enough for you, Harry! He won't treat you like you deserve to be treated!" Loki bellowed.

"How do you know! Steve is kind, respectful, sweet, he's everything an Alpha should be! I finally have a chance at something good here, mum!" Harry pushed. "Don't take it away!"

"Harrimund Lokison! You will listen to me! Steven Rogers is a part of the S.H.E.I.L.D. operative group, the avengers. He can't keep you safe." Loki hissed.

"He's basically a superhero! What more protection do I need?!" Harry screamed.

There was silence in the room. Harry's fiery green eyes locked onto Loki's icy emerald. Finally, Loki sighed and sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. Harry sat beside him, putting his arms around Loki.

"There is more to you than I have told you." Loki whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know of Thor?" Loki asked. "He is your adoptive uncle. His father, Odin, will not hesitate to get rid of you at a moments notice. I have kept you a secret your entire life. This Steve could not possibly protect you from Thor's knowledge, and by extension, Odin's. They think I am a monster, Harry."

"So what you're saying is that I'm in danger from some old jackass who terrorized you and took away my brothers and sisters? Mum, with all due respect, I don't believe I can pass up a chance to rub the old wanker's face in the fact that he was wrong."

"Harry, my child, I cannot lose you." Loki's eyes were haunted.

"You won't. I promise." Harry hugged Loki tightly.

Steve arrived right on time, with two bouquets. He was very awkward and shy, but Harry seemed to melt around the alpha. Loki was absolutely stiff and cold.

The dinner was as successful as it could have been, with Loki interrogating Steve and demanding a meeting with his superior, Nick Fury. Steve complied readily. They ate at a fancy Italian restaurant. It was pricey but the pasta was phenomenal, as Steve had mentioned the previous day.

Loki met with Nick Fury the next week. They spoke for quite a while, about security and privacy, respect and treatment of Omegas, and such. They began to warm up to each other, slowly. Loki was blushing madly by the end of the meeting.

Loki had inadvertently agreed to a dinner date with Nick Fury. How? They'll never really know.

Harry and Steve spent two months hand holding and french kissing before they felt comfortable talking about bonding. It was Steve who brought it up.

"So, we're pretty serious, huh?" Steve asked softly. He was laying on his back on Tony's couch with Harry lounging on his chest. The omega's black silky hair tickled his chin.

"Yup. We're pretty serious." Harry mumbled.

"Have you ever thought about bonding?" Steve wished his voice was a bit less shakey right then. "We could have a family. And move into our own floors here in the tower."

"Steve..." Harry lifted his head to look into Steve's blue eyes. "I would be honored."

They embraced passionately. Steve and Harry were elated.

All that was left was to tell Loki.

Harry opted to elope, but Steve was adamant at doing things traditionally. So they went to meet Loki at Nick Fury's office, where the two met every week, "to talk" Nick had said. Harry bit his lower lip hard and clenched his fingers all agitated. Steve was sweating through his wool sweater.

Upon entry, Steve and Harry were surprised to see Nick and Loki chatting animatedly about shotguns. Nick's hands were constantly moving, and Loki's mouth was constantly moving.

Loki took one look at Harry and guessed why he had come with Steve. Steve was so flustered, he nearly fainted.

To say that Loki was excited about the ceremony would have been an understatement. Of course, finally confronting Thor was tentative and tense. Thor was overexcited, as usual, but he agreed to keep his knowledge of Loki and Harry away from Odin. For which Loki was very thankful. Harry finally got the chance to bond with his uncle, sharing their love of Pop Tarts and milk.

Tony was also very excited about the ceremony, and offered to have it on top of the tower. He paid top cash for Bruce to be licensed to marry so that one of their own could perform the ceremony. Tony spent every day working on the decorations with Harry. Harry loved to spend time with Tony. The man was very funny and entertaining. And Harry asked him a ridiculous amount to questions about science, technology and mating.

"Trust me. Once you're pregnant, you can get whatever you want out of Steve. Except booze." Tony said.

"You asked for booze?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Tony said. "And I didn't get it, I hope you know. Bruce looked at me like I was crazy."

"I would too! You're having twins!" Harry chided.

"Shut up..." Tony pouted.

Steve and Harry also spent alot of time together. Steve offered to do some work in the cafe during the day, so that Harry didn't have to work as hard. They kissed and held hands and did silly romantic things every night. Loki almost gagged at their sap.

Finally, the bonding day was upon them.

Harry was all holed up in his dressing room with Tony, Clint, Loki and Natasha fussing over him. He was pulled and primed and powdered. His fitted white robe fell to his knees and his white pants pooled around his bare feet. The robe would be gone to expose his upper body during the ceremony, as it was tradition for bond mates to only wear pants for a bonding ceremony. All guests would copy this style, except for expecting omegas. All others would be bare chested.

Tony and Clint wore loose shirts over their bellies, and Natasha wore a white wrap over her breasts. Harry was breathing deeply, trying to ignore the nerves in his body.

"Harry, it's time." Phil Coulson's voice drifted through the door.

Harry nodded at himself in his mirror. He undid his robe, allowing it to be draped over his chair. His smooth skin was exposed. He followed the other omegas out to the roof. Music began to play softly as the procession began. Thankfully, Harry had Thor to assist him down the Isle. The sun was bright up on the roof.

Steve's chest glistened with sweat already. He could barely breath through his anxious excitement. Harry would be his, and he would be Harry's. This was the day he was waiting for his entire life. The man he was sharing it with was the man he was looking for his entire life. Steve was just so happy. His smile was blinding and wide.

Bruce began speaking as soon as Harry reached his spot beside Steve. The ceremony was a blur to Harry and Steve. They couldn't see anything but each other. Their hands were joined as Bruce said the final words of blessings.

"I do." Harry said.

"I do." Steve said.

They embraced passionately and happily. Loki was crying. Tony was crying-"No I'm not!"- and Thor was bellowing praise and love to his nephew and his new mate.

The reception was loud and exciting. Steve and Harry danced and sang and ate more food than they should have. Harry's lively laughter helped to fill the ballroom as his mother gave his speech;

"I gave birth to you in a cave. I was alone. I was scared. But the only thing that made me live after that was your screeching wail." Loki explained. He might have been a little drunk. "It was so loud! How such a tiny baby could make such a sound was beyond me!"

The guests all laughed.

"You have made me so proud, Harrimund. If anyone ever tells you to eat the goldfish, kick him in the nards!" Okay, Loki was very, very drunk. "Oh say can you see? By the dawn's early light-"

Nick pulled Loki away after he began singing. Harry was doubled over laughing. Tears were in his eyes. Mirth was all around the room. Tony was also laughing outrageously loud. Phil Coulson was then called up to make a speech. His mate, Clint wished him luck as he walked up to the mic.

"I'm not as drunk as Loki, so this speech won't be a disaster." Phil began. The entire room erupted in giggles. Harry rested his head on Steve's shoulder, smiling when he felt a kiss pressing onto his head.

"I've known Steve for longer than what would be called normal. I've idolized him and emulated him. He's a really good man. He strives for the best in himself and in others. Harry, you're lucky you have a guy like him. And Steve, you better treat that Omega right, because he's everything you need and more. There isn't a better mate for you, Steve. You're lucky to have each other. Plus, his mother is nuts!"

"Hey!" Loki cried indignantly. The guests laughed loudly.

The night ended on a high note after Harry and Steve cut their wedding cake. They fed each other slices and reveled in their new matehood.

That night they made love for the first time. They both lost their virginities. It was magical and explosive and wonderful.

The next month, Loki and Nick announced that they were being bonded due to the fact that Loki was pregnant. Harry was excited, Loki was annoyed, and Tony was still laughing about it.

Five years later, Harry and Steve had a total of four kids. Four boys. Four adorable omega boys. Steve was obsessively overprotective. He barely allowed them to play with Tony's alpha daughter. He was so paranoid.

Harry was pregnant with their fifth child when Caleb, their oldest son, returned from his first day of kindergarten announcing that he was getting married to a first grader. Steve nearly exploded in worry.

Harry found the entire thing amusing.

And Steve and Harry lived happily ever after.

The end.

**So, I now realize that I cannot do requests. Not only was this hard to write, but it is utter crap. Crappity crap crap crap. :( I'm sorry, FantasyWriter93, I tried... I let you down!**

**I tried, though! Anyway... If anyone has any ideas for another omegaverse fic, I'm glad to hear them, but I won't take on requests anymore... This was so bad! Good god, it's so bland. **

**But please give me any idea. I have almost no squicks, so I'm open to almost everything! **


End file.
